Puisque l'Humanité en vaut la peine
by Marellium
Summary: Il a du faire un choix, qu'il ne pensait jamais devoir faire. Retourner dans le passé pour sauver l'avenir. Sauver son père et détruire son présent. Survivre seul dans une époque qu'il ne voulait pas connaître. Mais puisque l'Humanité en vaut la peine, tous les sacrifices ne sont jamais vains...
1. Le départ

Le départ.

_« Prends-le ! Prends le livre et fuis Ethan, fuis ! »_

J'avais beau entendre la voix suppliante de Marelle, je ne pouvais me résoudre à partir et à l'abandonner ici. Je ne comprenais pas comment ce que nous avions aussi bien planifié depuis plus d'une semaine avait pu ainsi tourner au désastre. Presque toute la résistance s'était éteinte, maintenant. En une toute petite heure. Je regardais le livre qui avait coûté la vie de tous mes compagnons. Pourquoi le sauver ? C'était tout simplement… un livre. Et Marelle allait mourir à cause de lui. J'avais envie de le jeter dans la boue et d'aller secourir ma meilleure amie, mais le regard bleu acier de cette dernière me promit mille morts si je mettais ce plan ridicule à exécution. Si j'allais l'aider, nous serions morts pour rien. Pierre serait mort pour rien. Josiane aussi. Vincent. Frédérique. Et tous ceux que j'avais connus. Si j'allais aider Marelle, je perdais tout. Avec un sourire amer, je me fis la remarque que j'avais déjà tout perdu. La voix de Marelle se perdit dans le vent.

_« Ethan, je t'en supplie. Pars… »_

Je refusais de jeter un dernier regard à Marelle alors que je reprenais ma course dans le labyrinthe boueux et glacé que formaient les rues de London. Un hurlement déchira le silence de la nuit et ce fut comme si on me plantait un couteau dans le cœur, me coupant le souffle par la même occasion. J'haletais, appuyé contre un mur. Ils avaient tué Marelle. Ils venaient de l'achever, à l'instant même. Je le sentais, comme si c'était moi qui venais de mourir. Et si la douleur était normalement la même que celle que j'avais ressentie à la mort de chacun de mes compagnons, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était multipliée par dix. Cent. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer. Ils devaient déjà me suivre, je devais absolument mettre le livre en sécurité. La douleur était toujours là lorsque j'arrivais au quartier général de la résistance, un peu plus d'une demi-heure plus tard. Armé d'un poignard et d'un revolver, j'activais le système d'ouverture, allumait la lumière blafarde de la cave, et verrouillais toutes les issues. Maintenant seulement j'étais en sécurité. Et seul. Désespérément seul. La pression retomba d'un coup et je m'effondrai contre le mur, hagard, des larmes salées dévalant mes joues, se mêlant à ma barbe de cinq jours que je n'avais pu raser, humidifiant mon tee-shirt noir maculé de sang pour finir sur la plaie qui barrait mon torse. Je ne sais combien de temps je passai ainsi prostré, mais lorsque mon cerveau accepta de fonctionner à nouveau, la lumière faiblissait, signe certain que le couvre feu était passé. La voix de Marelle résonna en moi, si réellement que je sursautai et regardai avec inquiétude autour de moi.

_« Ethan. Tu dois le faire. Nous avions juré… quoique nous fassions, quoiqu'il arrive, de mener à terme ce pour quoi nous nous étions alliés. Tu l'as juré toi aussi. Fais-le. Pour moi. »_

Je m'en souvenais comme si c'était hier. Nous nous étions retrouvés comme toujours le jeudi soir chez Vincent, le seul qui eut encore de quoi se défendre, mais surtout de quoi boire, et nous nous étions demandés comment des personnes aussi différentes que nous six puissent devenir amies. Six. Deux Hufflepuff. Deux Ravenclaw. Un Slytherin. Une Gryffindor. Ironie du sort, le Slytherin, Vincent, sortait depuis une semaine avec Marelle, ma douce Marelle, qui avait pendant sept ans porté le blason des Hufflepuff. Comment nous en étions arrivés là ? C'était assez simple à vrai dire. Tout avait commencé il y a… hum… En fait pour commencer, il fallait remonter très loin. Au moins au temps de mon grand père. Voire au temps de mon arrière grand père. Mais peut être que pour tout expliquer, fallait il expliquer les noms que j'ai cité précédemment, c'est-à-dire Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin et Gryffindor. Après tout, je n'avais que ça à faire. Me parler à moi-même. Et tenter de trouver une logique aux 80 dernières années. Voyez-vous, je suis un sorcier, comme toute ma famille. Un sorcier, qui peut sentir la Magie, la manipuler à souhait au travers d'une baguette magique, ou de potions. Je n'ai jamais vraiment écouté les cours d'Histoire de la Magie, alors je ne peux pas vous dire depuis combien de temps il existe des sorciers. Il y a cependant quatre noms à retenir, puisque c'est un peu la base de tout. Les Quatre Fondateurs de l'école de Sorcellerie d'Hogwarts, la seule en Angleterre pour ne pas vous mentir. Ces quatre sorciers étaient très puissants et ont voulu enseigner aux jeunes sorciers à l'être. Et pour mieux cerner leurs potentiels, ils les ont répartis dans quatre « maisons », à leurs noms. Salazar Slytherin était un sorcier de sang pur (c'est-à-dire qu'il n'y avait pas de moldus, personne sans potentiel, dans sa famille) et privilégiait tout particulièrement l'art de la manipulation, dissimulation, la ruse et de la roublardise. Autant vous dire tout de suite : c'était bien le premier à fuir devant les problèmes. Ensuite venait sa femme, Rowena Ravenclaw, qui était l'intelligence incarnée. Plus intelligent qu'elle, on ne peut pas faire (enfin si, techniquement, puisque je suis plus intelligent qu'elle aux dernières nouvelles) et surtout, elle était très patiente, sage… Bref, la femme parfaite. Sa meilleure amie, Helga Hufflepuff, était l'autre femme parfaite. Douce, aimante, loyale, compréhensive. Niaise sûrement, mais de ça, l'histoire ne parle pas. Et enfin Godric Gryffindor, le mari d'Helga, qui était le bon chevalier, courageux, un peu bourrin mais dévoué et gentleman. Et depuis ces quatre sorciers, Hogwarts a perduré, conservant la tradition des maisons, renforçant chaque année la rivalité entre elles et surtout entre les Gryffindor et les Slytherin dont les fondateurs respectifs avaient eu la mauvaise idée d'être ennemis. Tout ça, donc c'était le début. Et il y a… hum… à présent bien 70 ans voire 80, un sorcier est arrivé comme une fleur à Hogwarts. Il était doué, extrêmement doué, et orphelin. Amer aussi. Il s'appelait Tom Marvolo Riddle. A sa sortie d'Hogwarts, il s'était fait un groupe d'amis, de serviteurs plutôt, qui le suivaient pour son charisme, ses discours et surtout son ascendance. Car ce Riddle n'était ni plus, ni moins que le dernier descendant de Salazar Slytherin. Il ne cessait de dire qu'il fallait éliminer les moldus, et que tous les sorciers nés de moldus n'étaient que des voleurs de magie. Et c'est vraiment là que tout a commencé. Une voyante, Sibylle Trelawney, a fait une prophétie il y a presque 40 ans maintenant, sur le seul qui allait pouvoir vaincre Lord Voldemort (nom que s'est donné Riddle). Ce « héros », c'était Harry James Potter. Un fils de sorcier, doué, qui résista à même pas un an au sort de mort, éliminant provisoirement de la partie Voldemort. Mais, bien sûr, ce dernier est revenu, et tout a tourné au cauchemar. En trois ans en fait, les trois dernières années de scolarité d'Harry Potter, il a réussi à éliminer définitivement les plus grands sorciers, laissant le « héros » seul. Et le « héros » justement, a réussi à se faire tuer (d'où les guillemets), alors qu'il venait d'avoir 20 ans. Et un fils accessoirement. En fait, presque tous les résistants étaient morts à l'époque d'après les livres d'Histoire de la Magie que l'on a eus à Hogwarts. Il devait être le dernier. Je crois qu'il n'a même pas été tué par Voldemort, c'est pour dire sa nullité ! Bref. Et moi, ça fait 19 ans que je vis dans un monde sorcier dominé par Lord Voldemort.

Et c'est grâce à ce même Lord Voldemort que Vincent, Josiane, Pierre, Frédérique, Marelle et moi, Ethan, nous sommes retrouvés, ce fameux soir, pour nous raconter nos vies et jurer sur le tombeau de Harry Potter, que nous ferions tout pour tuer le Mage Noir. Jurer sur le tombeau du héros déchu… j'étais assez réticent à cette idée, mais tous trouvaient ça « trop symbolique » alors, j'ai laissé faire. Vincent était le fils d'un autre Vincent, Vincent Crabbe, un mangemort (partisan de Lord Voldemort), et s'était enfui de chez lui à quinze ans pour se réfugier dans notre Planque. La vie d'un fils de mangemort n'est jamais rose lorsqu'il n'adhère pas aux idées de sa famille, et Vincent, en bon Slytherin, était très renfermé, glacial, sarcastique, mais avec un cœur sur la main. A Hogwarts, il avait fait la connaissance de Marelle Beauregard, une née-moldue cachée par des sangs purs qui la traitaient comme leur fille. Elle a fini à Hufflepuff, et amoureuse de Vincent et à quinze ans, elle l'a suivi dans sa fugue, laissant derrière elle pas grand-chose. Donc voilà, eux deux, c'était le noyau du groupe. Après, si mes souvenirs sont bons, Frédérique est arrivée à la Planque à la fin de sa scolarité. Le Choixpeau qui répartit les élèves dans chacune des maisons n'avait même pas été posé sur sa tête que déjà elle était assise aux côtés des Gryffindor. Impulsive, rêveuse, courageuse et effroyablement têtue, c'est une boule de nerf qui amène la bonne humeur partout où qu'elle aille. Je crois que tous ont parié sur le couple qu'on risquait de former tous les deux après la fin de la guerre… ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre qu'on était juste des amis… Après, suite à la mort de ses parents, Josiane Mtichvel les a rejoints, et d'ailleurs, elle m'a amené avec elle. Tous les deux des Ravenclaw, tous les deux les premiers de la classe. Tous les deux orphelins. Toujours ensemble, mais pourtant aux caractères très différents. Autant elle alliait avec souplesse le sérieux et l'humour, les cours et la détente, autant j'étais coincé, intransigeant, froid, grave. Agaçant aussi. Surtout me dirait le dernier à nous avoir rejoint, parce qu'il sortait avec Josiane. Pierre Valentineaux des Casaniers était un Slytherin refoulé, arrivé de je ne sais où et je ne sais comment dans la maison des Hufflepuff. Plus sarcastique que lui, on avait rarement fait. Même Vincent concédait que notre Pierre international aurait eu parfaitement sa place chez les serpents. Mon petit Pierrot, tu me manques.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains, les visages tantôt souriants, tantôt tristes de mes amis me revenant en mémoire. Ils étaient tous morts. A cause des mangemorts, à cause de Voldemort, à cause d'Harry James Potter qui n'avait même pas été capable de le tuer. Dans un geste rageur qui me caractérisait bien, j'envoyais mon poing sur le mur qui n'avait rien demandé. Si je suivais le plan, j'allais devoir le mettre très rapidement à exécution. Car après notre éclat de la soirée, les Mangemorts devaient nous chercher partout, et notre cachette au beau milieu du monde moldu et londonien qui existait toujours, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, n'allait sûrement pas faire long feu. Le regard accusateur de chacun de mes amis se ficha en moi. Il fallait que je le fasse. Et puis… ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un me retenait ici. Si je faisais parti du groupe, c'était parce que je n'avais plus d'attaches. Tous nos parents étaient morts ou nous avaient reniés. Nous n'avions que nous pour subsister, et je dois dire que c'est sûrement grâce à cela qu'à 19 ans, alors que nous étions sorti de Poudlard depuis à peine deux ans (quatre pour certains), nous étions les meilleurs sorciers de notre génération, ou peu s'en fallait. En même temps, comme dirait Josiane, il fallait être meilleur que les mangemorts pour survivre. Quelques minutes avaient passé désormais et j'avais pris ma décision. Ignorant les appels douloureux que me lançaient mes doigts malmenés par le récent coup, je saisis toutes nos affaires qui traînaient par terre, effectuai un rapide tri du plus important, reformai un paquetage avec les affaires primordiales qui nous nous étions réparties et m'assis au milieu du pentacle que Marelle et moi, les seuls d'entre nous qui avaient pris étude des runes en troisième année, avions tracé dans l'après midi. Il fallait que je canalise ma magie sur chacune des runes pour les activer. Une fois le phénomène enclenché, j'allais devoir faire vite parce que Voldemort allait sentir cette soudaine affluence de pouvoir dans un bâtiment désaffecté. C'était inévitable, mais nous nous y étions préparés. Je commençai à psalmodier, les yeux fermés pour plus de concentration ce que j'avais composé et ce que nous avions fait répéter des dizaines de fois les derniers jours, jusqu'à ce qu'on crie grâce et surtout, jusqu'à ce qu'on le connaisse si bien qu'on le disait pendant notre sommeil.

_« Par la magie des runes, plus ancestrales que la magie elle-même, par la magie du sang, plus véridique que les lignées elles même, par le courage présent, plus puissant encore que la volonté, par ma détermination, plus sensible que ma colère, par mon esprit, plus ferme que mes émotions, moi, dernier héritier sang pur de ma lignée, assis au milieu du Cercle, endeuillé par l'Ennemi, moi, Ethan James Potter ouvre le couloir et le franchit ! »_

Dans un flash blanc, je disparus. Laissant derrière moi ma vie, mon monde, mon avenir et mon passé. Moi, Ethan Potter, fils unique d'un père que je ne n'avais pas eu le loisir de connaître, fils de l'Elu qui avait failli, j'allais dans le passé le rejoindre et l'aider, armé pour seul atout d'un vieux livre que j'avais payé de la vie de mes amis.


	2. Loin du froid de décembre

Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews ! Ca fait toujours super plaisir, et j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre va vous plaire ! juste une précision: j'ai prévu d'alterner les chapitres en pov Ethan et ceux en pov Harry (rédigé à la troisième personne). Je vous préviens, histoire que vous ne soyez pas trop surpris :)

Je vais essayer de poster régulièrement, mais pour le moment, seuls les 5 premiers chapitres sont écrits et finis, donc ce ne sera pas super rapide. Dans tous les cas, je veux terminer cette fic ! Bref, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Loin du froid de décembre...**

Dans un « plop » caractéristique, Harry Potter arriva enfin chez lui. Enfin… chez lui, c'était un bien grand mot. Comment vouliez vous appeler un foyer qui ne voulait pas de vous, dans lequel vous deviez retourner chaque année passer deux mois et loin de tout ? C'était une résidence secondaire, sans plus. Sans toutes les connotations vacances qui étaient intrinsèquement liées à la dénomination « résidence secondaire » bien sûr. En plus, cette année, il n'avait pas réellement été obligé d'y revenir, puisque ce « chez lui » était vide de toute famille. De tous meubles aussi. Du haut de ses dix neuf ans, presque vingt même, Harry contemplait la maison dans laquelle il avait grandi. 4 Privet Drive. Le numéro pendait, lamentablement, à moitié caché par du lierre florissant sur la façade. Murmurant pour lui-même une phrase sans queue ni tête dans laquelle s'entremêlait des jurons, des sortilèges et des noms fort célèbres, Harry arracha quelques branches qui lui barraient le chemin. Ceux qui avaient souhaité condamner la maison n'y avaient pas été de main morte, puisque outre le fait que toute plante verte ait été stimulée, les murs blancs et propres qui faisaient la fierté de Vernon Dursley avaient disparus pour ne laisser place qu'à un tas de ruines. Cependant, lorsqu'Harry fit un pas dans le jardin, dépassant indubitablement la clôture malmenée, l'allure de la petite zone de ruines changea radicalement pour faire place à une maison certes abimée par l'âge et par des combats comme le prouvaient des traces de brûlures et d'explosions, mais en état.

_« L'espoir est un luxe que l'on ne peut se permettre de conserver, si on n'a plus foi en soi. »_

Devant cette phrase qui laissait songeurs tous ceux qui la prononçaient s'ouvrit la porte. Harry se baissa pour ne pas heurter une poutre qui limitait les entrées, et pénétra, enfin, dans la maison. Aussitôt, son regard se porta sur une photo qui trônait sur le rebord d'une cheminée éteinte, comme à chaque fois qu'il entrait. Puis il se baissa sur un petit garçon roux qui courrait vers lui avec soulagement.

_« 'Ry ! Retour Ry ! »_

_« Oui Enzo, me revoilà. Va chercher ta Maman s'il te plaît. »_

_« 'Ry ? Cadeaux ? »_

Harry esquissa un sourire fatigué sous l'interrogation du petit garçon. Dire que le temps où Enzo ne parlait pas lui manquait aurait été dire un énorme mensonge, mais il fallait être franc : le petit bonhomme d'un an et demi était très actif, et rester cloîtrer au 4 Privet Drive ne convenait pas à la boule de nerf qu'il était. Mais Harry et Hermione avaient été d'accord sur un point : les enfants ne sortaient pas dans la rue. C'était trop dangereux. Tout comme loger tous les résistants au même endroit. Lorsque Hogwarts était tombé, à la fin de la septième année du trio, et que les membres les plus anciens de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient morts sous les sortilèges ou la torture, les rares survivants, sous les ordres d'Harry qui avait déjà beaucoup muri, discipliné son impulsivité et exploité ses dons de meneur, avaient fait renaître le phénix de ses cendres. Mais ils avaient aussi pris des mesures pour survivre, d'un commun accord. Le QG n'existait plus, puisque Bellatrix Lestrange avait percé le fidélitas, et ils l'avaient scindé en de multiples cachettes, séparant époux des épouses, frères des sœurs, pères des fils. Pour que les familles ne meurent pas toutes en même temps et que personne ne sache où étaient exactement les autres. Les seuls au courant des emplacements de toutes les cachettes étaient au nombre de quatre : Harry, Severus Snape, Théodore Nott et Ron Weasley. Enfin… ils n'étaient plus que trois désormais, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Harry laissa échapper un soupir en pensant au brutal et imprévisible retournement de veste des deux Slytherin qui les avait laissés sans voix. Oui, Snape et Nott étaient venus vers, eux. Pire, pour le deuxième, il les avait laissés sonder son esprit. Pour une simple raison qui faisait du camp de la Lumière, le camp des vainqueurs au long terme (du moins, c'était l'espérance des résistants) : l'amour.

_« Harry ? Tu voulais me voir ? »_

L'arrivée d'Hermione coupa Harry dans ses songes. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser aux Slytherin. Des larmes se formèrent aux coins des deux émeraudes qui fixaient désormais la jeune femme qu'était devenue la Gryffindor. Sans un mot, seulement au travers d'un regard grave et triste, Harry demanda à sa meilleure amie de s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit bien rapidement, sur un fauteuil de Tante Pétunia qui avait survécu à l'attaque qui avait suivi les 17 ans d'Harry. La brune replaça avec délicatesse une de ses mèches enfin domptées derrière son oreille et finit par demander, devant le silence angoissant de l'Elu.

_« Harry ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ne me dit pas que… »_

_« Il est mort. Il… Il est mort. »_

Harry se leva brusquement, toute la rage, la colère et la tristesse qu'il retenait depuis la bataille se déversant soudain hors de lui. Hermione elle, était trop choquée pour faire un geste ou avoir une réaction particulière. Harry revoyait inlassablement depuis bientôt quatre heures le corps de son meilleur ami s'effondrer loin de lui, tandis que les Mangemorts les encerclaient de plus en plus. Aussitôt, il avait crié aux membres de l'Ordre de se replier, et aussitôt tous s'étaient exécutés, sauf lui qui courrait vers Ron, lançant des sorts de mort à tous ceux qui se trouvaient à côté de lui. S'ils n'avaient pas l'intensité de vrais Avada Kedavra, ils blessaient néanmoins les mangemorts et passants touchés. La puissance qui existait indubitablement en Harry avait alors été clairement visible. Harry donna un coup de poing rageur contre le mur le plus proche, s'esquintant par la même occasion les phalanges.

_« IL EST MORT ! MON MEILLEUR AMI EST MORT ! RON EST MORT ! »_

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il ne pouvait que crier sa frustration de n'avoir même pas pu sauver son meilleur ami qui, lui, l'avait sauvé bon nombre de fois au cours de ces dernières années. Lorsqu'ils avaient été appelés au secours quelques heures plus tôt, lorsqu'un informateur dans une bourgade moldue au nord de Hogwarts les avaient tirés de leurs songes au beau milieu de la nuit, jamais au grand jamais Harry n'aurait imaginé que Ron allait mourir. Son plus fidèle ami, celui qui avait toute sa confiance… Dès leur arrivée dans le village, Seamus Finnigan avait flairé le piège. Mais malheureusement, lui, la tête de file, avait encore une fois préféré tout risquer pour sauver les moldus innocents qui allaient toutefois être sacrifiés. Une fois de trop. C'était le plus grand désastre qu'avait connu l'Ordre depuis la chute de Hogwarts. Ron Weasley n'était pas le seul à avoir perdu la vie tout à l'heure. Seamus, Dean, Susan, Marie qui venait tout droit de France, et bien sûr la moitié de la population moldue des environs. Harry déglutit péniblement mais n'arrivait pas à regarder Hermione dans les yeux. Hermione qui était désormais veuve et allait devoir élever Enzo seule. Enzo qui arrivait lentement, ayant entendu le nom de son père.

_« Maman, on va voir Papa bientôt ? »_

_« Non Enzo. Non. Papa ne viendra plus. Il est... »_

_« Parti de la même manière que Mamie Molly. »_

Harry avait achevé la phrase d'Hermione qui avait fondu en sanglots. Il imaginait sans peine Théodore qui annonçait à Lavande que Seamus non plus n'allait pas revenir, dans leur cachette près de Pré-au-lard. Et dans un port à l'ouest de l'Irlande, Zacharias Smith allait récupérer son filleul, désormais orphelin, lui annonçant que ses parents, Dean et Susan Thomas étaient eux aussi « partis ». Harry se refusa à compter le nombre de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix encore en vie. Il savait qu'ils allaient inexorablement vers la fin. Jusqu'ici, il avait réussi à n'enterrer aucuns de ses proches, à avoir même de nouveaux sorciers dans son cercle d'intime comme Théodore qui avait retourné sa veste par amour pour Luna Lovegood, assassinée de la main même de Grégory Goyle. Mais malgré ses arrivages inopinés de défenseurs de la liberté, la résistance s'éteignait. Pourtant, tous les Horcruxes étaient annihilés. Mais… comment approcher un homme aussi puissant désormais que Lord Voldemort ? La nuit était tombée à l'extérieur. Hermione s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre avec son fils. Elle allait sûrement demander de plus amples informations le lendemain. Ce soir, elle faisait son deuil. Et lui devait voir son seul espion, désormais, dans le camp de Voldemort. Harry sécha ses larmes, entreprit de commencer à calmer sa magie qui s'agitait bien trop sous la colère, et fouilla dans sa mémoire pour trouver le lieu de rendez vous qu'ils s'étaient fixés. Il n'était jamais deux fois au même endroit. Ce soir… ce soir, ils allaient sûrement parler de ce qui était arrivé cet après midi. Et Harry allait sûrement subir des remontrances de l'espion qui était, en plus, son principal conseiller. Ils devaient se retrouver au chaudron baveur, ce soir là. Il allait devoir partir. Prenant un stylo sur la table basse du séjour, il ratura plus qu'écrivit un rapide mot à l'intention de son amie, sans pour autant lui dire où il comptait se rendre. Il allait voir leur contact, un point c'est tout. Car au fil des années, au fil des tests et des échecs, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient compris que certaines personnes auraient beau tout tenter, l'occlumencie ne serait jamais pour eux qu'une utopie. Hermione, à son grand damne, en faisait partie, contrairement à Harry qui, sous la houlette de Severus Snape était devenu un maître en la matière, ou encore de Ron qui pareil excellait dans cet art. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils faisaient partis des quatre rares à connaître l'emplacement de toutes les caches, ni qu'ils étaient reconnus incontestablement comme chefs de la Résistance. Seul le cas Snape avait posé problème mais au fil des mois et des années, les rares survivants étaient de ceux qui lui faisaient confiance et même Harry avait mûri et avait reconnu en son ancien professeur de potion un allié de choix.

Sortant de la maison, Harry transplanna. Une fois. Deux fois. Cinq fois en moins de dix minutes, pour semer ceux qui avaient du détecter la trace laissée par tout transplannage en territoire anglais. Enfin, il arriva au chaudron baveur, un peu fatigué par une telle dépense d'énergie. Moins qu'au début toutefois, puisqu'il commençait à s'y faire. Ses yeux émeraude cachés par la longue cape qu'il portait fixèrent un instant le chemin de traverse délabré qui n'était plus synonyme désormais que de coupe-gorge et de malheur. Mauvais souvenirs aussi, pour les résistants qui y avaient dit au revoir à Moody Mad Eye. Harry sortit une paire de lunettes teintés et le monde s'assombrit. Puis il pénétra à l'intérieur du bar. Son espion était déjà là, comme toujours. Harry l'ignora, commanda un Whisky Pur Feu, et monta à l'étage, dans la chambre qu'il avait réservé il y a déjà quelques jours en prévision de cette soirée. Pour garder un maximum de sécurité, tout était soigneusement planifié… puis modifié au dernier moment. Actuellement, certains résistants devaient les attendre de l'autre côté du pays, pour les protéger. Bien évidemment, ils s'en doutaient…

_« Potter. En retard. Comme d'habitude. »_

_« Malfoy. En train de boire. Comme d'habitude. »_

Draco Malfoy était espion pour l'ordre depuis plus de six mois. Lorsque sa mère avait été torturée sous ses yeux, tout comme la famille Nott, parce que leur filleul et fils respectivement avait trahi, ça l'avait mis hors de lui… tout comme la trahison qui avait enclenché un lent processus de remise en question. Processus qui avait abouti désormais… Le Mangemort était entré derrière Harry, plus silencieux que le Sinistros. Il avait pâli depuis la dernière fois nota Harry. Sûrement le manque de sommeil, la tension et le stress qui étaient à tous les deux leur lot quotidien. En réalité, tous deux étaient strictement opposés. Harry s'était musclé sous l'entraînement intense auquel il avait été confronté, le teint halé qu'il arborait faisait ressortir le vert de ses yeux et ses cheveux semblaient être encore plus noirs qu'auparavant alors que Draco se transformait peu à peu en fantôme, enfermé comme il l'était dans le QG de Lord Voldemort, épuisé et toujours aux aguets. Et depuis peu, il avait une nette tendance à trop boire aux yeux d'Harry, qui n'était pas de reste. Tous deux sirotèrent en silence leur verre, ne sachant pas trop où commencer. Finalement, comme souvent, Draco rompit le silence.

_« Ils vont attaquer Sainte Mangouste, demain à 14 heures. Normalement du moins. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est conscient qu'il y a des fuites, il ne considère plus qu'il y a chance. Vous devriez être plus prudent. »_

Le ton n'était pas réellement sec ni réprobateur, aussi Harry hocha la tête, pour montrer qu'il était tout à fait d'accord avec ce que le blond venait de dire. Il savait que Draco était parfaitement conscient des capacités qu'il avait pour diriger la Résistance, et faire les choix difficiles mais raisonnables. Il l'avait montré à plusieurs reprises ces derniers mois. D'ailleurs, en parlant de choix difficiles et de talents de meneur, il attendait que Draco lui fasse remarquer que…

_« Ce que tu as fait été stupide Potter. »_

_« Je sais. Je l'ai payé cher. »_

_« Granger est au courant j'imagine. Et Ginevra ? » _

_« Normalement Neville l'en a averti. Je n'ai pu aller la voir en personne, je … » _

_« Potter. Les règles sont les règles et que tu t'y plies permet aux autres de s'y plier aussi plus facilement. Tu sais que c'est indispensable. »_

Les deux sorciers se turent. Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. Lorsque 12, Grimmauld Place était tombé, entraînant la mort de Tonks et Remus, Harry qui avait pris la tête avait choisi de diviser les Résistants en attribuant des groupes de personnes, séparant les familles. Lui-même s'était volontairement séparé de Ginny. Ginny, qui était enceinte et, normalement, protégée par Neville, à Sainte Mangouste, dans une partie sous fidélitas de l'hôpital. Mais… Harry n'était plus sûr de rien ces temps ci. La catastrophe de l'après midi et la perte de son meilleur ami avait été un coup dur. Très dur même. En fait… Harry n'avait plus beaucoup d'espoir quant à l'issue de la guerre, quant à Draco, il n'en avait jamais eu. Ils espéraient juste vivre le plus longtemps possible pour donner un espoir aux générations futures. Harry sortit d'un repli de sa cape sa baguette et la posa sur la table, sous le regard courroucé de Draco. Le fin morceau de bois était agrémenté de tâches de sang par endroits. Pire encore, au niveau du manche, un éclat avait sauté. En résumé, elle avait connu la guerre et y avait participé.

_« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Potter. » _

_« Je crois que… »_

Harry fit tourner la baguette entre ses doigts. Il savait que Draco était digne de confiance, et qu'il aurait pu prendre la place de Ron dans son esprit s'il n'avait pas été aussi loin. Mais… il ne voulait pas l'affoler inutilement puisque l'Ordre avait d'autres soucis en tête. Comme la mort de Ron Weasley, deuxième leader après Harry et juste devant Snape et Nott. Harry lâcha un soupir qui fit froncer les sourcils son espion préféré. Il allait devoir retrouver un stratège, puisque jusque là, c'était Ron qui assurait ce rôle. En y réfléchissant bien, seul Draco était peut être apte à prendre le relais… ou lui à la rigueur. Mais c'était toujours intéressant d'avoir plusieurs points de vue. Oui, la mort de Ron avait été un coup dur pour la Résistance, et plus encore pour les nombreux Gryffindor qui la composaient. Harry reposa la baguette après avoir gratté quelques tâches de sang.

_« Non. Oublie ça. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, si j'ai quelque chose de nouveau, je te le dirais, tu le sais. Rien d'autre ? »_

_« On en reparlera Potter. _

_Je crois qu'ils ont localisé le cercle de Thomas, mais comme ce dernier est mort, théoriquement il a été évacué. Chez qui déjà ? »_

_« Tu n'es pas habilité à le savoir, Draco mais oui, il a été évacué, comme toujours. Nous avons recréé un QG, j'en ai confié la tête à… qu'est ce que… »_

Une petite sonnerie d'alarme résonnait dans son esprit. Ginny était attaquée, ce qui signifiait obligatoirement que l'attaque prévue pour le lendemain 14 heures avait été avancée. Aussitôt les deux hommes furent debout, se regardèrent, et partir par transplannage, en des lieux tout à fait différents. Harry reprit un parcourt différent de celui pour venir et parvint dans un coin peu observable du Hall de Sainte Mangouste que Dumbledore avait fait placer sous fidélitas aussi avant la guerre, comme lieu d'arrivée des blessés de l'Ordre du Phénix. Harry se désillusionna et laissa la place aux autres qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Aussitôt il regarda les effectifs, compta sept résistants et fit les équipes d'un geste de la main. Tous sortir leur baguette, prirent leur inspiration et plongèrent dans le combat. Les Mangemorts avaient déjà brisé le fidélitas et s'enfonçaient petit à petit dans l'annexe. Harry avait peur. Ginny, sa chère Ginny qu'il avait épousé il y a un an, était en danger… Dire qu'elle attendait leur fils, et qu'ainsi, elle ne pouvait se battre. Un hurlement déchira le silence.

_« Ginny ! »_

Le hurlement d'Harry couvrit le bruit des combats, les mangemorts paraissaient toujours plus nombreux. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Neville tomber, le bras en sang. Il esquiva avec souplesse un rayon vert et riposta de cinq stupéfix. Il était le seul capable de jeter autant de sort à un rythme aussi soutenu. Mais ça ne suffisait pas, ça ne suffisait plus. Vite, il arriva près de la chambre de son épouse qui n'avait pas encore été atteinte. D'un regard, il demanda à la nouvelle chef de section, autrement dit Hannah Abbott, quel était l'état des lieux.

_« Harry, il faut évacuer, nous n'allons pas tenir plus longtemps et les renforts que tu as apporté ne peuvent contenir l'attaque. Et la cache est éventée. Nous devons partir. »_

Harry fit volte face, immobilisa un Mangemort et vit la catastrophe. Ils allaient tous mourir. D'une voix accentuée par sonorus, il hurla plus qu'il ne cria le repli, et vite tous les Membres de la Résistance transplannèrent, tandis que les trois qui étaient désignés et lui-même restaient pour les couvrir. Harry se précipita auprès de Ginny qui ne pouvait pas se lever du fait de certaines complications.

_« Ma puce, ça va ? Il faut partir. Détend toi, il faut que tu te calmes. »_

_« Harry ! Ron est mort. J'ai peur… j'ai si peur… Harry ! »_

Harry serra Ginny tout contre lui, inquiet qu'on puisse la lui enlever. Un Résistant qui avait bouché le couloir s'approcha du couple, gêné de devoir les interrompre dans cet instant inopiné de retrouvailles. Lui-même n'avait pas vu sa fille de cinq ans depuis plusieurs semaines et ne savait même pas s'il lui serait donné de la revoir d'ici Noël qui approchait à grands pas. Alors qu'il allait faire remarquer à l'Elu qu'il serait plus judicieux de quitter la place dès maintenant, les autres résistants étant déjà en sécurité, la porte explosa. D'un même geste, tous se resserrèrent auprès d'Harry, contre le mur, baguette sortie. Seule Ginny, qui s'accrochait à Harry, n'avait pas sorti la sienne… mais la Magie était fortement déconseillée aux sorcières enceintes, et le jeune couple veillait à ce que tout se passe bien pour le bébé. Harry inspira longuement. Transplanner était devenu inenvisageable, puisque une barrière venait d'être mise. Seuls les protego conjugués des quatre résistants armés encore présent leur permettaient de se protéger.

_« Un plan… un plan mince. Archie ? Prends ça, crée un portoloin dans une zone dégagée. »_

Le chuchotement d'Harry était presqu'inaudible et le dénommé Archie, attrapa au vol une chaussette que Ginny venait d'enlever. Le sortilège permettant de créer les portoloins était extrêmement complexe et traçable. Ce n'était qu'une solution temporaire malheureusement. Un rire glacial retentit et l'échange de sorts s'interrompit. Le rire reprit, plus proche. Suivi d'un ricanement à glacer le sang des plus braves. Les quelques mangemorts qui étaient devant eux se décalèrent pour laisser passer leur maître et son bras droit : Bellatrix Lestrange. La voix doucereuse de Voldemort résonna, semblable à un sifflement de serpent.

_« Potter… Comme c'est… touchant. »_

_« Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Tom. »_

La voix qu'Harry aurait souhaitée plus ferme coupa Voldemort. Le leader de la résistance savait que sa situation était passée de précaire à désastreuse. Son seul espoir était qu'Archie réussisse, en informulé, à faire de la chaussette qu'ils tenaient tous, un portoloin. Il fallait gagner du temps. D'ailleurs, Voldemort semblait avoir mordu à l'hameçon… à moins que ce ne fusse lui, Harry, qui venait de faire une erreur stratégique.

_« Il ne s'agit pas d'avoir peur, Potter… je sais bien que les fous ne connaissent pas ce sentiment. Dis moi, Potter… ça fait quoi de se savoir seul ? »_

Harry fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlait-il ? Sûrement de la mort de Ron qui était encore dans tous les esprits, qu'ils soient mangemorts ou résistants. Harry se contraignit au calme, le temps où la moindre provocation le faisait sortir de ses gonds étant passé. Pourtant, sa colère était toujours clairement visible sur son visage, sa main se crispant à intervalles réguliers sur sa baguette. Ginny était juste derrière lui, il sentait d'ailleurs la respiration rapide de sa femme que la position debout fatiguait beaucoup. Archie s'anima soudain et la chaussette sembla chauffer dans leur main un bref instant avant de retrouver sa température normale. Alors qu'ils allaient enclencher le portoloin, il y eut un grondement étrange. Le sol sembla se soulever, se craqueler. Tous perdirent l'équilibre et les cercles si bien formés se délitèrent. Au centre de la pièce, dans un flash de lumière blanche qui aveugla momentanément Résistants et Mangemorts, apparut un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux chocolat qui rappelèrent à Harry ceux de Ginny. Péniblement le jeune garçon se leva, fixa Harry puis Voldemort. Un fin sourire s'étira sur son visage dont les traits étaient tirés par l'épuisement. Il était d'un calme étonnant et respirait la sérénité. Une seule question était à l'esprit de tous les sorciers présents qui étaient figés. Qui est-il ? Rompant l'immobilité, le jeune garçon fit un pas en arrière, et dit avec un sourire narquois :

_« Je vous en prie, poursuivez… »_

Puis il entreprit de ranger un livre usagé dans le sac en bandoulière qu'il portait caché. Alors que les Résistants se demandaient d'où il sortait, sur un signe de Voldemort, les Mangemorts reprirent plus rapidement leur esprit. Bellatrix notamment, relança les hostilités en criant :

_«Sagittae acuta! »_

_« NOOOOOON ! »_


	3. Lorsque le passé rejoint le présent

**Lorsque le passé rejoint le présent.**

_«Sagittae acuta! »_

_« NOOOOOOn ! »_

Une longue flèche jaillit de sa baguette et se dirigea vers le cœur de Harry qui, gêné par les résistants qui paraient divers sorts, ne put l'esquiver. Sous l'impact de la flèche, le petit groupe tomba et disparut dans un méli-mélo incompréhensible de jambes, pieds et mains. Ils atterrirent dans une vaste prairie. Aussitôt, ils entreprirent de se séparer les uns des autres. Archie, le premier, s'aperçut qu'ils avaient un blessé.

_« Potter ! Non d'un chaudron, Potter est blessé ! »_

Comme toujours, puisqu'on apprenait grâce aux erreurs, tout avait été prévu en cas d'échec, et Théodore Nott les attendait dans un refuge souterrain. Entendant le cri du résistant, il courut hors de l'abri et se précipita au chevet de son ami. L'Elu était inconscient, et une plaie inquiétante barrait son flanc. Le nouveau bras droit d'Harry demanda à Archie un rapport détaillé de la situation.

_« Potter avait sonné le repli, et nous n'étions plus que quatre, cinq en comptant Ginny, lorsque Tu-Sais-Qui est arrivé au refuge. Il n'était plus question de transplanner, alors nous nous sommes mis en position de protection et j'ai entrepris de créer un portoloin. J'ai été trop lent ! Si seulement j'a… »_

_« Si seulement rien du tout, tu as fait de ton mieux. Mais si vous étiez en position de défense, pourquoi Potter a-t-il été blessé bon sang ! »_

_« Il y a eu un grand tremblement et quelqu'un est apparu entre le camp de Tu-sais-qui et nous… Nous avons relâché notre vigilance et… c'est Lestrange. Elle a lancé un Sagittae acuta sur Potter qui protégeait sa femme. »_

Théodore se passa une main nerveuse dans sa barbe de plusieurs jours. Habituellement, c'était Potter qui répartissait les rescapés d'un refuge dans ceux encore debout. Si lui connaissait leur position, il ne savait pas leur effectif ni leur contenance… Diantre, ils avaient tellement l'habitude que Weasley prévoit tout qu'ils n'étaient plus aptes à improviser… c'était un point faible à faire disparaître au plus vite. Théodore avisa la petite troupe qui s'était formée autour du corps inconscient de Potter. Un portoloin était bien trop traçable pour qu'ils puissent s'accorder le loisir de rester ici. Il fallait vite prendre une décision. Son regard brun passa sur les visages fatigués des Résistants. Ils combattaient tous pour la Lumière avec acharnement depuis la défaite de Hogwarts. Qu'Harry soit ainsi blessé leur faisait perdre espoir… et lui qui était indécis ! Théodore prit son inspiration puis, en quelques injonctions et quelques essais, il finit par répartir tous les rescapés et se retrouva seul, avec Potter sur les bras et Archie qui le regardait de loin.

_« Nous devons partir. Transplannage d'escorte Archie, accroche toi à moi et prépare toi au transfert. »_

Les Résistants avaient pour eux Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy, deux des plus brillants élèves d'Hogwarts des dernières années. Tous deux s'étaient associés pendant plusieurs mois, faisant des recherches dans tous les bibliothèques sorcières qu'ils connaissaient, et avaient fini par mettre la main sur plusieurs sortilèges méconnus mais pourtant indispensables en tant de guerre : le sortilège de transfert que tout résistant envoyé sur le terrain devait connaître permettait notamment de céder de sa force magique brute à un coéquipier, lui permettant d'accomplir des prouesses qu'il serait, en temps normal, incapable de faire. Actuellement, Théodore était incapable de faire transplanner deux personnes en plus de lui sur de longues distances et plusieurs fois. Archie inspira et ouvrit ce qu'il avait mis des semaines et des mois à trouver en lui. Il sentit sa magie le quitter pour rejoindre le corps de Théodore qui s'y était préparé. Et la longue série de transplannage débuta. Une fois. Deux fois. Cinq fois. Théodore vit apparaître au bout du sixième transplannage consécutif le paysage connu de Privet Drive. Dans un murmure, il fit s'ouvrir le passage et tituba aux côtés d'Archie jusqu'à la cuisine dans laquelle se trouvait Hermione.

_« Par tous les Gobelins, Théo, que fais tu là… Il est arrivé quelque chose à Harry. »_

_« Vite Granger, apporte des potions. Et des antidotes. »_

Hermione sécha les quelques larmes encore subsistantes et courut chercher les potions de soin réclamées par Théodore qui lui se demandait encore ce qui avait exactement pu se passer. Les explications d'Archie étaient bien trop insuffisantes pour se faire une idée précise de la situation et le fait que le blessé soit Potter n'était pas pour aider. Habituellement, Nott était suffisamment patient pour attendre le bon moment avant de demander de plus amples informations, mais là, un détail le chiffonnait. Le Sagittae acuta était un sortilège de Magie Noire, assez délicat à lancer, et surtout, qui était très difficile à contrer. Même Potter qui était pourtant assez puissant ne pouvait pas le contrer au point de ne récolter qu'une blessure non mortelle. Hors, c'était le cas. Théodore aurait parfaitement pu avoir sa place à Ravenclaw tant son esprit affuté traquait les moindres détails pour analyser le tout. Et là, il manquait des données. Une présence derrière lui l'informa que Granger soignait Potter et qu'ainsi, Archie était inutile à l'étage. Théodore tourna la tête et ses yeux noisette fixèrent, interrogatifs, le sorcier. Imperceptiblement, Théodore fronça les sourcils. Lentement, cherchant ses mots, il se décida à demander.

_« Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre n'est ce pas ? Quelqu'un d'autre, à Sainte Mangouste. »_

Archie le regardait à présent d'un air interrogatif. Plus qu'interrogatif en fait. Suspect. Il connaissait les talents et l'intelligence de l'ancien Slytherin, et il savait aussi mieux que quiconque que le moindre détail pouvait donner des informations capitales, mais… il lui semblait déjà avoir raconté à Théodore l'arrivée inopinée du jeune garçon. Une moue étonnée collée au visage, Archie entreprit de nouveau de tout raconter. Sans omettre le moindre détail, jusqu'à la sueur qui dégoulinait de son front dans l'hôpital. Alors Nott lui demanda de sortir et Archie s'exécuta. Il n'était qu'un simple Résistant, n'ayant pas d'autres compétences que de créer rapidement des portoloins. Certes, aujourd'hui, ça leur avait sauvé la vie, mais à quel prix ? Sa lenteur les avait presque fait perdre leur seul espoir de tuer un jour Lord Voldemort. Dans un soupir, se demandant quelle était sa place dans une maison comme celle là (il y avait quand même, au même endroit, trois des plus imminents membres de l'Ordre. Et s'il comprenait bien la logique des chefs de la Lumière, Severus Snape allait bientôt arriver, l'air grave et Nott, Snape et Potter s'il était réveillé, allaient avoir une discussion profonde. Sérieuse.

Théodore s'assit lentement sur le fauteuil le plus proche et se prit la tête entre les mains. Si ce qu'avait vu Archie était la vérité, le jeune homme était apparu de nulle part après un tremblement, accroupi entre les deux camps, s'était écarté de la bataille pour finalement hurler un non retentissant, se placer entre Potter et la flèche lancée par Lestrange, sauver la vie de Potter et accessoirement de la Résistance. Qui était ce jeune homme ? D'où venait-il ? Et surtout, surtout pourquoi ne prendre part au combat qu'au moment critique ? L'ancien mangemort sentait poindre une migraine et choisit de monter voir comment allait Potter. Au fil des mois et des combats, il avait appris à admirer Potter, à le respecter. Il l'appréciait, sans plus, mais il le respectait énormément. Granger… c'était autre chose. Ce n'était pas vraiment de l'admiration, ni du respect. C'était plus de l'ordre de la considération. Il savait qu'elle était, avec Malfoy, un des cerveaux les plus brillants du siècle, et il savait aussi que l'Ordre du Phénix avait de la chance de les avoir tous les deux dans leur camp. Mais il ne l'appréciait pas. Lorsqu'il était avec elle, c'était presque une humiliation constante de se voir rabaisser parce qu'il ne connaissait pas un dixième des livres qu'elle avait lus. Et appris bien sûr. Et un Slytherin ne supportait pas de se voir rabaissé par une Gryffindor. Aussi Théodore se contentait il de l'éviter le plus possible lorsque c'était possible justement. Avec un soupir qu'il ne tenta même pas de masquer, il entra dans l'antre de Potter, qui n'était ni plus ni moins son ancienne chambre dans la demeure, s'il avait bien tout saisi. Il était assez mal en point, mais les potions de Severus faisaient, semblait il, des merveilles, ce que lui confirma Granger.

_« Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller si c'était ce que tu voulais savoir Nott. Et ce n'est pas grâce à toi… »_

_« Granger, crois moi, si j'avais pu protéger Weasley, je l'aurais fait. Je n'ai pas pu, c'est tout. »_

_« Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais te croire Nott j'espère. Parce que c'est l'excuse la plus pitoyable que j'ai entendue de toute ma vie. Même Harry et Ron étaient plus inventifs à Hogwarts. »_

Théodore leva les yeux au ciel. Granger était ce genre de beauté froide qu'on ne souhaitait rencontrer qu'une fois dans sa vie. Il savait que la mort de Weasley allait lui tomber dessus un jour ou l'autre, mais si vite, c'était presque inconvenant de la part de Granger. Elle aurait du savoir qu'aller combattre comportait un risque, elle qui avait déjà assisté à la mort de nombreux résistants. Presque tous les Weasley d'ailleurs, à croire que cette famille était malchanceuse. Le Slytherin fit un effort de sociabilité et entreprit de ne pas riposter. Elle venait de perdre son mari. Elle était encore sous le choc. Elle ne voulait pas l'insulter. Lentement, pour contenir la voix acide et glaciale qu'il n'allait pas manquer de prendre s'il perdait le contrôle, il parvint à demander, faisant comme si elle n'avait rien dit.

_« Granger, peux tu nous laisser seul. Et dire à Severus de monter dès qu'il arrivera ? Ca nous aiderait beaucoup. »_

Granger parut comprendre qu'elle n'aurait pas du s'énerver puisqu'elle remit d'un geste nerveux, les yeux fixés sur le parquet, une de ses mèches brunes en place. Puis elle murmura un « oui bien sûr » peu convaincu en descendant d'un pas raide aider Archie qu'on entendait s'activer à la cuisine. La pauvre Gryffindor devait tout de même être sacrément jalouse d'être mise hors des confidences, mais la sécurité était ce qu'elle était. Théodore ferma la porte tout en veillant à ne pas faire trop de bruit et s'assit sur une chaise près du lit. Potter était déjà réveillé en fait, s'il avait dormi une minute. Ce gars avait acquis une résistance aux potions de soins et à la douleur qui rendait les soins de plus en plus difficiles. C'était comme si les potions avaient tellement servi sur lui qu'elles en étaient devenues inefficaces. En plissant les yeux sous l'effort, et avec une main protectrice sur l'imposant bandage qui ceignait son torse, Potter se redressa pour pouvoir regarder Théodore dans les yeux. Aussitôt, il jeta un coup d'œil aux fioles qui traînaient sur un table à côté et, les désignant d'un geste de la tête, demanda à l'ancien mangemort.

_« La potion de sommeil a tenu combien de temps cette fois ci ? »_

_« Une heure je crois. Peut être deux. Le temps que les potions de régénération sanguine et de cicatrisation fassent de l'effet. Je crains que les fois prochaines tu doives te soigner à la moldue Potter. Bientôt, les potions pour anesthésier ne feront plus effet. Tu sais que Severus a encore augmenté les doses cette fois ci ? »_

_« Je sais Théo. Mais… mon insensibilité aux potions n'est pas encore à l'ordre du jour. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été tué. Je connais le sort, je l'ai entendu suffisamment de fois pour savoir qu'il est impossible de le contrer par un sort et que l'esquive est la seule solution. Hors, je n'ai pas pu esquiver. Que s'est il passé ? »_

Théodore allait se lancer dans une lumineuse explication qui incluait forcément la médiocrité des résistants qui n'auraient pas du laisser Harry se faire toucher, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Aussitôt le Slytherin fut debout, baguette sortie, alors qu'Harry semblait prêt à tuer du regard la personne qui allait passer. Mais ce n'était que Severus Snape, qui arrivait avec sa nonchalance et son charisme habituel.

_« Entre Severus, nous discutions de l'attaque de Sainte Mangouste. D'ailleurs, tu as été bien long… »_

Rares étaient ceux qui osaient parler à l'ancien espion de cette manière, mais le fait d'être un excellent potionniste, et un ancien Slytherin aidant, Théodore se sentait le droit de parler de la manière qu'il voulait à l'adulte qui lui faisait face. Adulte qui ne lui prêta absolument pas attention puisqu'il regardait d'un air… impassible comme toujours, Harry qui s'étonna :

_« Que se passe-t-il Severus ? Vous… il y a eu un problème à Hogwarts ? »_

_« Félicitation Potter. »_

Harry fronça les sourcils, plus qu'étonné à présent de voir s'étirer un sourire sur les lèvres de son ancien professeur et désormais mentor. Comment ça félicitation ? Félicitation pour avoir failli se faire tuer ? Habituellement, lorsqu'il s'agissait de cela, les remontrances de Snape étaient bien plus virulentes, et encore c'était un euphémisme. Harry se souvenait encore de la claque qu'il avait reçue pour avoir tenté, seul, un sort de magie noire particulièrement dangereux et complexe alors qu'il s'entraînait dans un camp militaire moldu, en France, à la magie et aux arts martiaux. Partir ainsi, alors que la Guerre venait de prendre un tournant décisif (la prise d'Hogwarts pour être précis), avait été une riche idée, venant de Severus Snape bien sûr. Harry lâcha un instant les souvenirs de sa formation et recentra sa concentration sur la discussion. Théodore, vu son sourire éclatant, devait avoir compris. Hors s'il souriait c'était que c'était une excellente nouvelle. Et lui avait joué un rôle majeur dans cette… Harry comprit soudain de quoi il était question. Toutes les pièces du puzzle se remettaient en place dans son esprit.

_« Vous voulez dire que… je suis Papa ? Je… je suis Papa ? »_

_« C'est exact Potter. C'est un magnifique garçon qui promet déjà de faire un parfait Gryffindor vu sa hâte pour crier et sourire. Vous vous étiez mis d'accord pour un prénom avec la Miss Weasley n'est ce pas ? »_

Snape sortit de sa cape une petite dizaine de photos animées qui montraient le petit bébé en train de s'égosiller, de dormir sur sa mère qui semblait épuisée, dans les bras de son parrain par procuration qui esquissait pour une fois un petit sourire… Harry sentit des larmes de bonheur perler à ses yeux, de bonheur et de tristesse à l'idée que son fils était né peu de temps après la mort de son parrain. Oui, ils avaient choisi un nom, que personne n'avait porté dans leur généalogie hormis le premier de la lignée des Potter (enfin, le premier connu).

_« Oui nous avons choisi… Ethan James Potter. Et le parrain devait être Ron, bien sûr… je… Bienvenue parmi nous mon fils. »_

Harry s'interrompit. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il pouvait dire de plus, aussi choisit il de ne pas faire de transition.

_« Severus, Théodore… »_

Le sérieux dont Harry pouvait faire preuve dans les moments les plus solennels s'était positionné sur son visage. Le Gryffindor se redressa davantage, grimaçant au passage, et attrapa sa baguette qui était posée sur sa table de nuit. Nott et Snape se rapprochèrent, l'un se demandant pourquoi Potter semblait si grave, l'autre l'ayant déjà compris.

_« Promettez-moi que tant que vous serez en vie, vous prendrez soin de lui s'il nous arrivait, à Hermione, Ginny et moi, un quelconque malheur. Jurez sur votre vie que quoi qu'il se passe, quoi qu'il advienne, vous protègerez dans la mesure du possible la vie d'Ethan James Potter, fils d'Harry James Potter et de Ginevra Weasley. »_

_« Je vous le promets Potter. »_

_« Je le jure, Potter »._


End file.
